la Guerra de Garrison
by Akira Yumeka
Summary: que pasaria si en vez de que una chica llegara a la excentrica escuela de mrs. welligton llegara un chico en su lugar, y si este se interesara en Madeline, como reaccionara garrison, hara algo pa inpedri aquello. entren y descubtranlo :B


**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA :D asdfasdfasdfasflkjhgasfs**

***grillos* **

**: I bueno ahorra que ya salude les digo **

**WELCOME TO MY HISTORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III! .w. **

**Esta historia se me vino a la mente así no más como si fuera de qwe *KABOOOOM* -ruidos raros- ok dejémoslo así, bueno SI DAR MAS VUELTAS EXPLICO! Yuipiii **

**Sucede todo basándose en el segundo libro de esta gran GRAN trilogía hemoshhaaaaasdfaasadaf :B si leyeron el resumen el resumen los dejo así sin más a que lean **

**Pd- si alguna de las personas que lee esto es fan de mis otros trabajos por adelantado les digo TOT GOMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN de veras qwe lo siento y que ya de una vez les aviso qwe muy pronto actualizare lo JUROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DX bueno mejor lo prometo ya qwe asdfghasdf .n.**

**Pd2- creo qwe soy la segundo historia en español o algo así (X) bueno por un lado estoy felishhhhhh .3. Pero por otro ,n, triste ya qwe askskasjaaska DX muy pocos escriben pero bueno a ver si eso cambio**

**Pd3- si los personajes me salen un poco OC sorry es qwe me falta info o más bien info ya qwe solo tengo 2 de los 3 libro :V qwe se le va hacer**

**CARGO OBLIGATORIO DE RESPONSABILIDAD**

**Los personajes de escuela de frikis no son miossss *w* pero los adoro- son de LA FABULOSSA GITTY DANESHVARI X)**

**-negritas- notas mías .w.**

_-diálogos- cursiva_

-subrayado- flashbacks (aunqwe solo al principio)

_-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-_

_-Papa en serio que tengo que ir allí?- _se quejó Damián Gerson de 13 años de edad, ojos azul marino profundo de aquellos donde una persona se puede perder en ellos, cabello negro noche con una curiosa mecha roja reflejada en su fleco largo y liso que le tapa el ojo derecho y le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros, vestía unos converse rojos con unos pants de mezclilla y una playera roja con estrella negra bajo una chaqueta negra con detalles rojos abierta y una frase de "si te acercas te muerdo" para que aquellos que vieran y leyeran su playera lo tomaran como una advertencia.

Pero todo aquello no era lo que se fijarían las personas al ver a aquel chico de aspecto sombrío **(n/a- no quise poner emo ya que ./. me suena un poco racista .3.** **)** No. En lo que se fijaría es que aquel chico tenía un singular tono de piel, no era pálido no nada de eso, si no que tenía la piel algo parecida al color trigueño pero más claro como café con leche; un tono de piel demasiado curioso dependiendo de los ojos con que lo vieran; aparte de eso se fijaría en la enorme sombrilla oscura que tenía a su lado.

_-Hijo sé que no te gusta la idea, a mí tampoco-_dijo Kaly Gerson la madre de Damián con la piel significativamente más oscura que la de Damián _-pero es por tu propio bien esto no puede seguir así- termino con voz dulce._

La mujer de procedencia jamaiquina estaba muy preocupada por su hijo Damián aparte de ser el único hombre, era el menor de los cuatro hijos del matrimonio Gerson, la familia vivía felizmente en un departamento aunque un poco pequeño pero justo para que los seis integrantes y unos cuantos peces pudieran instalarse cómodamente y sin problemas, pero eso no era lo que atormentaba al menor de la familia.

Si bien se conoce Jamaica era uno de los lugares donde el sol era extremamente brillante, donde aunque quemaba con un poco de protector solar, una buena sombrilla y uno que otro refresco podrían hacer que las personas se relajen en la costa donde se veía el mar, pero eso le valía un gran y soberano pepino ya que él le tenía miedo al sol, y sus padres no entendían aquel miedo que lo persigue desde los 3 años.

Aun no entendían que era exactamente lo que pasa per esperaban que aquella fobia que lo atormentaba se fuera en aquel viaje a aquella escuela Mrs. Wellington donde el médico de la familia, que conocía a Damián desde que era un crio, les había recomendado.

**_Flashback_**

_-doctor sabemos que usted también está preocupado por nuestro hijo pero..._-empezó Mrs. Gerson con un tono que reflejaba miedo y confusión_- no podrimos hablar de esto en su oficina no creo que aquí sea necesario-_ termino con un tono que mostraba nerviosismo notorio.

_- Kaly tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace años y sabes bien que prefiero que me llames Rodrigo y segundo te aseguro que esto es necesario_- susurro el doctor dentro del baño privado de su consultorio _-como sabrán los métodos para ayudar a Damián han fallado uno tras otro durante todos estos años-_

_-Estamos conscientes eso te lo aseguro_-dijo Mr. Gerson con un tono bajo a petición del doctor-_hombre! Si vieras de lo que hizo ayer para evitar salía a visitar a su abuela que vive a 6 cuadras de la casa-_empezó mr. Gerson con voz cansada- _se negó a caminar y se encero en su cuarto, HASTA HIZO UNA PARED CO SU MUEBLES!-_grito Mr. Gerson furioso por el recuerdo

_-Cariño cálmate, sabes que Damián hubiera salido a visitarla si solo no le hubieras prohibido llevar su sombrilla y su gorra-_ susurro Mrs. Gerson con un tono calmado tratando de apaciguar la ira de su marido

_-Es no lo justifica para hacer o que hizo entiende, tuvimos que llamar a los bomberos, tardaron 4 horas en hacer que saliera!-_ discutió el hombre ya un poco más sereno_-solo caminaríamos en vez de ir de aquí pa allá con el coche, cielo sabes canto me sale la cuenta de la gasolina solo para llevar a Damián a la escuela?_-termino el hombre con cara enojada y voz ronca de tanto gruñir.

_-ejmmm!-_ carraspeo el doc. Para que la pareja dejara de discutir_-como decía_- empezó el doctor con un susurro y voz serena _-los métodos tradicionales sol los que han fallado, pero hay un último recurso que podría servirnos_

_-Y cuál es?-_ pregunto Kaly con voz esperanzada

_-escuela Mrs. Wellington-_ susurro de lo más bajo y lo más cerca del oído de Mrs. Gerson

_-escuela de quién?-_pregunto mr. Gerson con cara de pocos amigos, al ver la cercanía de su mujer y su amigo de la infancia, que ellos se conozcan de toda la vida no le daba el derecho a acercase así a su mujer.

_-SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!-_ callo el doctor con cara severa- esta institución obviamente es de muy poco habla ya que su existencia es de lo más secreta y exclusiva-relato el doc.- muy pocas personas saben de su existencia y solo es para las personas como Damián-

_-A que te refieres con eso?- _pregunto Mr. Gerson con curiosidad en su voz pero igual con un tono más bajo

_-Me refiero a que esta escuela se dedica a curar miedos como el de Damián-_ sentencio el doc. para dar fin a la duda y la conversación, mientras salía de baño e iba a su escritorio

Los rostros de la pareja se iluminaron de esperanza e ilusión, esperando por fin a que aquella mini-tragedia que los agobiaba tanto a ellos como a su hijo diera fin a todo, cuando reaccionar al fin para preguntar exactamente como se inscribe, el doctor los estaba empujando fuera del baño y su oficina, les dio un sobre azul y una pequeña nota que decía:

_Hasta aquí les puedo ayudar ya que se me hace tarde para una cirugía de emergencia_

_y no puedo decirle más, el sobre que les di contiene todas las instrucciones y pasos_

_para poder inscribir a Damián_

_Atte. Rodrigo _

_Pd- recuerde que nadie puede saber de lo que hallamos hablado en privado ya que una vez _

_empiece la inscripción de Damián, este hombre los vigilara y si descubre que le cuenta_

_algo a alguien Damián, no podrá ser aceptado solo les digo _

_esto como una advertencia_

_SUERTE_

La pareja se extrañó ante lo último pero prefirieron dejarlo así, confiaban en Rodrigo más que nadie en el mundo y si les decía lago era porque debía ser serio, al darle la vuelta a la nota casi se les sale el corazón del pecho al ver la cara de aquel hombre atroz de nombre Muchaunster y prefirieron irse a su casa a preparar la inscripción de Damián y de paso darle de comer.

**_Fin de flashback_**

La pareja se estremeció al recordar tan horrible imagen y eso no paso desapercibido por ciertos ojos marinos

_-Tu madre tiene razón Damián, esto debe para pero de a la de YA!-exclamo_ Fernando Gerson con un toco casi demandante _-sabes que te queremos y solo queremos que vivas una vida normal no puedes vivir siempre en las sombras toda tu vida hijo-_dijo un poco más sereno

_-Lo sé, lo sé-_dijo con voz cansada Damián, sabía que aquella discusión era ya una guerra perdida- _está bien intentare esta escuela solo díganme una cosa-_ dijo el chico con voz temblorosa.

_-Que pasa cielo?-_ dijo Mrs. Gerson con voz tranquilizadora para darle a entender que estaría bien y de paso calmarla a ella.

_-Seguros que a donde voy esta nublado aunque sea verano?-_ dijo el chico con voz crispada casi rota, esperando una respuesta por parte de sus padres, que solo asintieron con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa; el chico sonrió un poco y se dejó vencer por el sueño ya que el vuelo que tomara será a en la noche y necesitaba descansar para aguantarlo.

Mientras que él se rendía a los brazos de Morfeo, los Gerson solo rogaban que Damián no se diera cuenta de su pequeña mentirita.

_-lo sentimos Damián_- se disculparon mentalmente la pareja antes de seguir concentrados en el camino hacia el aeropuerto.

**S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-**

**CHAN CHAN!1 HASTA AQUI XD**

**Si si lo se mu y largo pero oigan es un buen comienzo no lo creen .w. espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque creo que tardare en hacer la conti y eso que ni siquiera tengo la menor idea de cómo será X)**

**Bueno me despido a una cosa más **

**DEJEEN POR LO QUE MAS QWIERA UN REVVIIIIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW AUN QUESEA UNO CHIQWITO .U. **

**Ahorra si me despido**


End file.
